This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
In general, the present invention relates generally to an apparatus for positioning and installing audio drivers. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and article of manufacture to align and reinforce a driver""s installation within a speaker enclosure irrespective of the driver""s diameter.
Consumers desire the ability to select a particular loudspeaker driver based upon its sound quality, price or other variable. These drivers are then mounted in a location referred to and embodied as an xe2x80x9cenclosurexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cspeaker enclosurexe2x80x9d. However, drivers vary with respect to mounting diameters, even where their nominal diameter is considered to be the same. Commonly, a driver referred to as a 10xe2x80x3 driver will require a speaker enclosure mounting cutout, which varies in diameter from 8.8xe2x80x3 to 9.4xe2x80x3. Additionally, differences typically exist in the number and spacing of driver mounting screw locations.
Typically, the enclosure is sized to the smallest applicable diameter, and then enlarged by an installer to the correct size. Such enlarging is difficult, time consuming, and results in permanent modification to the mounting location.
An alternative solution is to size the mounting location to the largest required opening size, and to then utilize a variety of adaptors to accommodate variably sized drivers. To do so requires several different interchangeable adaptors. Further complicating matters, the adaptors must also provide for an airtight seal between the driver and the mounting location.
The instant invention is a multi-diameter loudspeaker mounting ring that can be quickly and easily modified to allow the use of a broad range of drivers without permanent modification to a mounting location, addresses varied screw mounting locations and quantity requirements, and provides an airtight seal between the driver and its mounting location.
The instant invention is a multi-diameter loudspeaker of dimensioned enclosure which allows a single adapter to be quickly and easily modified to allow the use of a broad range of drivers, without permanent modification to the mounting location, addresses differing speaker screw mounting locations and quantity requirements, and provides an airtight seal between the driver and the mounting location; commonly referred to as a speaker-driver enclosure.
Consequently it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a single apparatus which can be quickly and easily modified to allow the installation and use of a broad range of drivers absent need to permanently modify the mounting location.
It is a further object of the instant invention to accommodate differing screw mounting locations and driver quality requirements while providing an airtight seal between the driver and mounting location.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide for the improved positioning, reinforcement and alignment of the driver within a driver mounting location.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention are set forth, in part, in the description which follows and, in part, will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the description and/or from the practice of the invention.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference would be had to the accompanying drawings, depictions and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments and results of the invention.